


Time To Get A Life

by EleanorPalimore



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Multi, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorPalimore/pseuds/EleanorPalimore
Summary: Steve goes back to Peggy, and Peggy sends him off in search of a more fitting future. (One-shot)





	Time To Get A Life

“Why are you here, Steve?” Her voice was soft, almost inaudible above the music, quiet as it was. He found her eyes; sharp and warm and direct and gazing at him searchingly.  
“I made you a promise,” he said, eventually.  
“You left your heart behind,” Peggy replied, with a gentle smile. “The world you came from, the family you’ve been fighting alongside. Don’t get stranded in the past, Steve. Once upon a time, I’d have told you ‘we can never go back’. But Steve, just because you can, that doesn’t mean you should.”  
“We had unfinished business, you and I,” Steve replied, smiling ruefully.  
“So we did.” Peggy smiled, resting her head on his chest. “But we exist in different timelines now – and there are others who need you more than I.” They swayed to the music. Steve kept his arms tightly around Peggy, cherishing every moment he could hold her, as her words sunk in.  
“We lost someone,” he said, his voice ever-so-slightly unsteady. “She gave everything for the fight. I guess I didn’t realise until now that she gave me more than I ever thought to thank her for.”  
“What’s her name?” Peggy asked – and if she was envious, her voice didn’t betray it.  
“Natasha. She’s a – she was… a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative. A spy. But also a warrior, when it was necessary. And a protector of innocents. And a true friend.” Steve closed his eyes for just a moment.  
“She died?” Peggy asked.  
“To retrieve one of the infinity stones. I don’t think there’s any coming back from that.”  
“I suppose not.” Peggy stole a glance at him. “And your friend? Bucky?”  
“He’ll be all right.” Steve cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Sam, too. They’ll look out for each other.”  
“Oh, Steve.” Peggy laughed, but her eyes were full of sorrow. “Always putting your wants aside out of duty. You came back to me, Steve. You’ve fulfilled your duty. In your timeline, I lived a good life, yes? A full life? Give yourself that chance.”  
“What do I do, Peg? Tell me what I should do.” Steve’s voice shook. She smiled, those warm brown eyes full of fondness. But when she spoke, it was steely and commanding – not that he disliked that.  
“Go home. Find a real life for yourself.” She laughed as he gave her a little mock-salute.  
“Yes ma’am,” he replied.  
“After this song,” she added, as the music changed. “I like this song.” He nodded, and pulled her close, and they danced together one last time.

Steve had many resources at his disposal. Technology he barely understood, ample time to plan his next move, and best – or worst – of all, no orders to follow. The thought of going back to the world where Tony and Natasha were dead – no, he couldn’t do it. His fight was over. But perhaps he could repay an old friend with a gift she gave away too easily. As he prepared his suit, he thought about what he was going to say. About what he was going to do. He hit the button.  
“Mr Rogers.” Steve spun around. He was in New York, in Stephen Strange’s base. But he wasn’t looking at Stephen Strange.  
“You’re the second person who’s come looking for his help,” said the entity standing before him. “Will mine suffice?”  
“I’m trying to get to Vormir,” Steve replied, warily. “And I don’t… have a ship.”  
“Then I believe you’ve come to the right place.” The stranger smiled a thin, but not unfriendly, smile. Her hands moved swiftly, and a portal opened directly beside Steve – he raised his eyebrows.  
“Thank you,” he said. “I owe you one.”  
“I think we’re even, all things considered,” said the entity, bowing her head. Steve nodded, and took, a deep breath, and jumped through the portal. It closed immediately behind him – leaving him in a cold, strange, lifeless place, alone. He sighed, and started walking. Answers lay at the top of the climb.  
“Stephen, son of Sarah. Welcome.” Steve whirled towards the voice, and then balked at the face.  
“You!” He lunged at the horribly familiar red skull, who disappeared. He reappeared seconds later.  
“I can do you no harm, Rogers. I am merely a guide to the soul stone. This is my eternal punishment.” Red Skull sounded bored. Steve frowned, and stood a while, considering this new information.  
“I have a request,” he said. “I want to bring someone back from the sacrifice. Barton told me you took Nat’s life for the stone – well, I’d like to make a trade. I have the stone. But I want Natasha back. You can take mine in return.”  
“Your life, Rogers? All of it?” Red Skull began to walk – to float – away. Steve followed, his patience dwindling.  
“Yes, my life for hers. I’ve already had more time than I should’ve, but she – she didn’t have enough.”  
“The universe is larger and more complex than I ever knew,” Red Skull continued. “Perhaps I do not require your death. Perhaps I only require you to sacrifice something… something you love, though you may not know it.”  
“What’s that?” Steve demanded.  
“Your longevity.” Red Skull gestured vaguely.  
“… what?” Steve glared at him.  
“Surrender your extended life span. The resilience gifted to you by the serum.”  
“My long life. That’s what I’d have to give up.” Steve was trying to wrap his head around the concept. Did he need it? He certainly didn’t love it. It was just another aspect of his abilities, a side-effect he hadn’t foreseen and hadn’t asked for. But if it brought Natasha back, he’d see it gone with a wave and a smile.  
“If you acquiesce, then leap,” Red Skull said. He gestured to the sheer drop. Steve turned and stared down the cliff face. It could be a trick or a trap. He wouldn’t know; the laws governing Vormir were unfamiliar and seemingly arbitrary. But he knew, even as he considered it, that he was going to take the chance. He took a deep breath, and strode up to the edge, and simply fell forward.

“Hey, Steve.” Natasha’s voice emerged from the thick, oppressive silence. “Don’t you think you’ve slept enough of your life away?” Steve opened his eyes. There she sat, looking no worse for wear – exactly as he’d last seen her, and with a rueful smile as he pulled himself to his knees.  
“Honestly, Nat,” he said, “I can’t believe that worked.” She opened her mouth to reply, but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. When he eventually let go, he started looking around. “It really worked,” he said, turning to her. Natasha smiled. Red Skull was nowhere to be found.  
“Let’s get away from here,” Natasha said. “Far, far away.” Steve grinned and took her hand; they hit their buttons at the same time. A split second later, they were standing in… a park. In New York, somewhere.  
“Where… are we?” Steve asked.  
“If I had to guess,” Natasha replied, examining her suit, “Halfway between your last return coordinates… and mine.”  
“Okay. Could be worse.” Steve paused. “And when are we?”  
“2023.” Steve whirled around to face the person who’d spoken. A tiny elderly woman stood, cane in hand, holding out a newspaper. Steve took it.  
“Thanks,” he replied, with a nod. She huffed good-naturedly and shuffled away. Natasha let out a quiet laugh.  
“We’re home,” she said.  
“We could choose a new home,” Steve said, glancing at the newspaper [headline; THE AVENGERS SAVED US ALL]. “I’m done, Nat. I’m passing on the shield, I’m retired. It’s time for me to find a life.” He paused. “Will you join me?” Natasha smiled, a slow, relieved smile.  
“Maybe it is time to let the Widow lie,” she said. She looped her arm through his, looking giddier and more carefree than he’d ever seen her. “Where do you want to go?” Steve smiled and put the newspaper on a nearby bench.  
“Tahiti?” he suggested. “But first… we need to arrange a changing of the guard.”

They sought out Bucky, who thought the plan was just ludicrous enough to work. Natasha bought some prosthetics and made Steve’s face up to look convincingly elderly. It had to be done in a hurry; they’d landed back in 2023 only days before Tony’s funeral. Bucky spent that time arranging new identities for Steve and Natasha. [Stephen and Natasha Barnes? Nat had asked, amused. Bucky had only shrugged.] They travelled to the funeral separately, and pulled off the hoax – Natasha kept a safe distance, but wanted to pay her respects to Tony too. Bucky played his part magnificently, although Steve could have sworn he saw him close to cracking a few times. Steve passed the shield on to Sam, said his goodbyes, and went to join Natasha; they took cover in a coffee shop in the nearest town until Bucky came to meet them. He and Steve said a proper goodbye then.  
“I’ll miss ya, buddy.” Bucky clapped him on the shoulder.  
“Course you will,” Steve replied. “Without me watching your six, who knows how many ridiculous situations you’ll get yourself into.”  
“More like the other way around,” Bucky replied, with a grin. “Take care of yourselves. You’ve earned it.”  
“Hey, we’re only a plane ride away,” Steve said. “Don’t be a stranger.”  
“I’ll hold you to that,” Bucky said. He turned to Natasha. “Do svidaniya,” he said. Natasha pulled him in for a hug.  
“Til next time,” she replied. Bucky pulled Steve in for a last-minute, rib-crushing hug. Then he left, checking his exits as he went. Natasha turned to Steve, her eyes full of cautious hope.  
“Shall we?” Steve asked her, extending his hand. She took it.  
“Let’s go get a life.”

-

Post-script;

“You know, I wish there was a way to her know… that we won, we did it.”  
“She knows.” Wanda smiled and rested a world-weary head on his shoulder. Clint gazed out across the lake; standing on the opposite bank, dressed in a sleek black suit and black wide-brimmed hat, stood an auburn-haired woman. From that distance, Clint couldn’t be certain it was her. And yet he was.  
“Yeah,” he said, finally. He watched the auburn-haired woman lift her head – clock his gaze in her direction – and turn to leave. Clint didn’t take his eyes off her until she moved out of view. “Yeah, they do.”


End file.
